


Christmas at Malfoy Manor

by kimlea94



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Deutsch | German, Other
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8627314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimlea94/pseuds/kimlea94
Summary: Christmas at Malfoy Manor in 1991.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another Oneshot I wrote as Mik on harrypotter-xperts.de. This time in 2013.

Draco hüpfte vor dem Bahnhofsgebäude auf und ab, las zum fünften Mal das Schild, auf dem nichts weiter als »King’s Cross Station« stand, blies in seine Hände und rieb sie aneinander, doch viel wärmer wurde ihm davon auch nicht. Er freute sich schon darauf, bald im Malfoy Manor zu sein, wenn auch nicht des Anlasses wegen. _Weihnachten._ Er schüttelte den Kopf, als könnte er den Gedanken so abschütteln, während er sich einen Weg durch den hohen Schnee zu bahnen versuchte. Die Eiskristalle schmolzen auf seiner warmen Haut und hinterließen kalte Spuren, die ihm seine Bemühungen, die Kälte etwas abzuhalten, erschwerten. Er war schon fast versucht, sich allein auf den Weg zu machen, als sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte.  
»Komm, Draco«, forderte seine Mutter ihn auf. »Wir kommen noch zu spät zum Tee. Dieses Wetter macht selbst das Apparieren fast unmöglich.« Sie sah sich zweimal verstohlen um, doch das hektische Treiben schützte sie ausreichend vor unerwünschten Blicken (davon abgesehen sahen diese Muggel ohnehin nie etwas), nahm ihren Sohn bei der Hand und die beiden verschwanden mit einem kaum hörbaren _Plop._  
Draco war schwindlig, als sie direkt vor dem riesigen Anwesen seines Vaters zum Stehen kamen. »Warum sind wir nicht geflogen wie sonst auch?«, fragte er und versuchte, sein Gleichgewicht zu halten. »Es wurden Unwetterwarnungen herausgegeben«, erklärte Narcissa und Draco konnte die Ungeduld in ihrer sanften Stimme heraushören. Er folgte ihr hastig, wobei er Mühe hatte, Schritt zu halten. Immer wieder drohte er, über seine eigenen Beine zu stolpern, zumal der Weg glatt und nicht schneefrei war.  
»Deine Sachen sind schon in deinem Zimmer, zieh dich kurz um, aber beeile dich; dein Vater möchte, dass du deinen Anzug trägst«, sagte Narcissa, als sie sich in der Garderobe ihrer Mäntel entledigt hatten.  
»Den Matrosenanzug? Aber Weihnachten ist doch erst morgen!«, protestierte der Elfjährige. Die Aussicht darauf, den alten Sonntagsstaat, den auch schon sein Vater und sein Großvater getragen hatten, anziehen zu müssen, trübte seine Wiedersehensfreude.  
»Keine Widerrede. Du tust, was Lucius von dir verlangt. Außerdem ist heute Heiligabend, Liebling. Das ist auch ein besonderer Tag.« Sie lächelte leicht, wohl um ihn versöhnlicher zu stimmen. »Und jetzt ab mit dir.« Draco stöhnte zwar, drehte sich aber auf dem Absatz seiner Stiefel um und lief die gewundene Treppe hinauf. Seine schnellen Schritte hallten auf dem weißen Marmor wider.  
Narcissa saß schon neben ihrem Mann an der langen Tafel, die viel zu groß und ausladend für die dreiköpfige Familie war, als Draco mit zerzaustem Haar im Esszimmer erschien und an ihrer Seite Platz nahm. »Hallo Vater«, sagte er.  
»Kannst du dich nicht ordentlich kämmen?«, tadelte sein Vater ihn und rümpfte die Nase. Narcissa zückte rasch ihren Zauberstab, murmelte ein paar Worte und Dracos Haare waren in einem Seitenscheitel sorgfältig zurückgekämmt. _Harry Potter würde mich auslachen, wenn er mich so sehen könnte_ , dachte Draco finster.  
Sein Ärger war schnell verflogen, als Dobby mit einem Tablett herein gewankt kam, auf dem die erlesensten Köstlichkeiten serviert waren. Es gab Käse-, Fisch- sowie Schinkenbrötchen und Sandwiches mit kaltem Braten und Gurkenscheiben, aber auch Marmeladebrötchen, Teekuchen und Scones. Er wollte sich gerade ein Sandwich nehmen, als sich die Augen seines Vaters bedrohlich verengten, sodass er seinen Arm erschrocken zurückzog, obwohl er sich keiner Schuld bewusst war. »Du hast die Butter vergessen, Dobby!«, blaffte Lucius Malfoy. »Und wo bleibt der Tee?« Er schwang seinen Spazierstock vor dem schmutzigen Hauselfen auf und ab, dessen Augen vor Angst noch größer geworden zu sein schienen. »Ko- Kommt so-sofort«, stammelte Dobby und verließ den Raum eilends in gebückter Haltung, fast so, als hätte sein Herr ihn bereits geschlagen. Beinahe hätte Draco Mitleid mit ihm gehabt, wenn er sich nicht andauernd so dämlich anstellen würde.  
»Draco, morgen kommen einige meiner Freunde«, eröffnete Lucius Malfoy seinem Sohn. »Ich erwarte von dir, dass du ihnen mit größtem Respekt entgegentrittst.«  
»Sind sie auch Vertraute des Dunklen Lords?«, wollte Draco wissen, während er in sein Sandwich biss. Die berühmten Freunde seines Vaters erweckten stets sein Interesse.  
Lucius nickte und nahm sich einen Keks. »Unter anderem wird Professor Snape da sein; du magst ihn doch so gern.«  
Draco dachte nach. Mögen war vielleicht das falsche Wort, aber die Vorzugsbehandlungen hatten ihm bisher in Zaubertränke gute Noten eingebracht, die sein Vater sich so sehr für ihn wünschte. In allen anderen Fächern könnte er besser sein … immerhin hatte er noch ein halbes Jahr Zeit. Draco entwich unwillkürlich ein tiefer Seufzer.  
»Was bedrückt dich, Draco?«, holte seine Mutter ihn aus seinen Gedanken.  
»Ach, ich habe … nur darüber nachgedacht, wie schön Weihnachten ist«, entgegnete er gedehnt. Zum Glück konnte seine Mutter keine Gedanken lesen. Oder doch? Ihr Blick ruhte sehr lange auf ihm, während er unbehaglich auf dem harten Stuhl herumrutschte.  
Schließlich wurde sie durch Dobbys Anwesenheit abgelenkt, der in der linken Hand mit einem sichtlich angestrengten Lächeln neben ihr die kunstvoll angerichtete Butter in Form einer Schlange auf einem Teller balancierte. Sie nahm es ihm ohne ein Wort des Dankes ab. »Der Tee ist schon aufgesetzt, Sir«, piepste Dobby zu Lucius Malfoy gewandt. Dieser würdigte ihn keines Blickes, was Draco nun doch etwas irritierte, ja wenn er ehrlich war, sogar beschämte, wo sein Vater doch so viel von gepflegten Umgangsformen hielt … Er wagte es jedoch nicht, ihn darauf hinzuweisen.  
Nach dem Tee bat ihn seine Mutter, sich selbst zu beschäftigen, da sie das Haus »für die Gäste herrichten« wollte, wie sie sagte. Draco, der keine Ahnung hatte, was er tun sollte, sah ihr eine Weile zu. » _Ratzeputz_ «, sagte sie. Mit flinken Bewegungen fuhr sie mit dem Zauberstab über die chinesischen Vasen im Empfangsraum (Erbstücke ihrer Großeltern), die Bilderrahmen auf der Anrichte im Wohnzimmer, die überall im Haus verteilten magischen Blumen, die Besensammlung seines Vaters, die er stolz in einer Vitrine aufbewahrte und sogar über den hohen Schrank in Dracos Zimmer.  
Als es ihm langweilig wurde, spielte er eine Weile mit seinen verzauberten Quidditchfiguren. Das detailliert ausgearbeitete Feld, das ihm sein Vater zu seinem Geburtstag geschenkt hatte, zeigte das Spiel Gryffindor gegen Slytherin, und selbstverständlich gewann immer sein Haus.  
Wie er so spielte, wurde es immer später und später. Seine Mutter bat ihn schließlich, ins Bett zu gehen, da ihm ein langer Tag bevorstünde. Murrend fügte er sich, denn er wollte keinen Streit anfangen. Nachdem er seine aufgeregten Gedanken geordnet hatte, schlief er ein.  
  
Draco wachte davon auf, dass ihn helle Sonnenstrahlen blendeten, die sich auf die Bettdecke malten. Selbst das Wetter schien dem fünfundzwanzigsten Dezember Tribut zu zollen. Und mit einem Mal erfüllte ihn die seltsam wehmütige Glückseligkeit, die ihm gestern gefehlt hatte. Weihnachten war doch etwas Wundervolles! Voller Tatendrang warf der Junge die Bettdecke zurück, beobachtete eine Weile mit einem breiten Grinsen die dicken Schneeflocken, die vor seinem Fenster tanzten und hüpfte dann leichtfüßig und immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend die Treppe hinunter, direkt vor die Füße seiner erschrockenen Mutter. »Draco!«, rief sie. »Du holst dir noch den Tod! Barfüßig über den kalten Marmorboden!« Sie schüttelte den Kopf, als könnte sie es einfach nicht fassen. »Zieh dir deine Hausschuhe über, Schatz, tu mir den Gefallen.«  
Er verzog das Gesicht. »Nenn mich nicht Schatz«, sagte er.  
Sie grinste und fuhr ihm über die Haare. »Na dann, frohe Weihnachten, _Liebling_.«  
Er streckte ihr die Zunge heraus, kam ihrer Bitte nicht nach und ging stattdessen in das Wohnzimmer. »Wow«, hauchte er. Der Weihnachtsbaum, den seine Mutter gezaubert haben musste, während er geschlafen hatte, war dieses Jahr noch schöner. Majestätisch und groß stand er in der Ecke; ein besonderer Glanz schien von ihm auszugehen. Draco kniete sich nieder, um die Geschenke zu begutachten, die seine Mutter mit magischem Geschenkpapier umwickelt hatte, das eine Berührung vor Beginn der Bescherung unmöglich machte.  
Kurz darauf frühstückte die Familie. Draco fand, dass Dobby sich mit der Dekoration wirklich große Mühe gegeben hatte, und einmal mehr wurde er von dem großen Glücksgefühl überwältigt, sodass sich ihm das Herz zusammenzog. Gleich würde seine Mutter die Glocke läuten und somit den Zauber, der auf den Geschenken lag, aufheben.  
Sein Vater drückte ihn kurz an sich. »Frohe Weihnachten«, sagte er steif und schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln, das Draco zögernd, aber in herzlicherer Form erwiderte. Seine Mutter küsste ihn auf die Wange und reichte ihm die Geschenke.  
Sie waren alle toll, aber eines nahm seine Aufmerksamkeit gänzlich in Anspruch. »Ein _Nimbus 2000_!«, stellte er begeistert fest. »Jetzt kann ich es Harry Potter zeigen!«  
»Im nächsten Jahr bekommst du einen besseren Besen – wir müssen uns noch darüber beraten, welchen –, aber fürs Erste kannst du damit üben, damit du der Beste wirst.« Sein Vater klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. »Wenn du magst, kann ich mit dir üben, bis die Gäste kommen«, bot Lucius an. Die grauen Augen seines Sohnes leuchteten auf. Er erhob sich und ging schnellen Schrittes aus der Tür.  
»Vergiss nicht, deine Kleidung anzuziehen! Im Pyjama kannst du wohl kaum vor die Tür!«, rief Narcissa ihm lachend nach. Sie legte ihre Hand auf den Arm ihres Mannes. »Es ist schön, dass du mit ihm Zeit verbringst. Ich glaube, das freut ihn sehr. Warum machst du es nicht öfter?«  
»Ich weiß ja, dass ich für ihn kaum Zeit habe«, räumte Lucius ein und küsste seine Frau. »Aber manchmal gibt es Wichtigeres. Aufträge des Dunklen Lords … Etwas anderes: Meinst du, Draco hat ein bisschen Angst vor mir?«  
»Schon möglich. Du kannst sehr einschüchternd wirken. – Jetzt geh aber schnell! Er könnte denken, dass du es dir anders überlegt hast. Und stell nicht zu hohe Erwartungen an Draco; das frustriert ihn nämlich!«  
Während Lucius Malfoy sich mit nachdenklicher Miene nach draußen begab, ging sie in die Küche, um das Essen vorzubereiten. Vom Küchenfenster aus konnte sie Draco und Lucius beobachten, die sich gegenseitig nachjagten. Dracos glockenhelles Kinderlachen war Musik in ihren Ohren. Sie bekam es so selten zu hören … Dieses Jahr würde es ein wundervolles Weihnachtsfest geben, dessen war sie sich sicher.

* * *


End file.
